


bluebell.

by deltachye



Category: Free!
Genre: Elementary School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance, thirst fic? from me? how totally unpredictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x sousuke yamazaki]But, though I mourn the sweet Bluebell,’Tis better far away;I know how fast my tears would swellTo see it smile to-day.





	bluebell.

**Author's Note:**

> i had thought free was stupid when it first came out & honestly, it still is stupid, but it's captured my heart with its gay charms LMAO  
> imagine if i'd been into free AND haikyuu during my weeb phase. devastating.  
> anyways sou's a fine snacc and i have the softest spot for people who get injured because, uh, :) also he's like ushijima 2.0 and if you knew me in 2016 you knew i lived for ushiwaka so it's all full circle  
> enough rambling i hope you enjoy

 

_cruel, isn’t it? to only know you’ve got something once it’s  
gone._

His breath came in hot, short little puffs. Looking around, the scenery was hopelessly unfamiliar. He slowed to a stop. It was no good. Sousuke had gotten lost yet again.

It wasn’t entirely his fault this time! Only partly. Mostly Rin’s. If Rin hadn’t challenged him to a race to school, Sousuke wouldn’t have taken a path that he was sure was a shortcut. Apparently, the shortcut that was not a shortcut after all led into some residential neighbourhood instead. He wasn’t even sure which way he’d come from.

Sousuke only sighed. This happened so often that he hardly ever got worried or scared any more. At most, it was annoying to grope around to try and find his way again. Eventually, people said, he’d end up getting lost in his own house. He checked his watch. At least he probably wouldn’t be late, if he could manage to get back on track soon.

He was still glaring down at the time distractedly when he turned a corner and ran into what felt like a wall. If walls were weaker than a school age boy and had oddly bony elbows. After blinking past the tumultuous impact, he realized that he’d accidentally knocked a girl onto the ground. She seemed alright, already getting back to her feet and brushing dust off her school skirt.

“Ow!” she muttered to herself. She looked up to him with large eyes, pools of a deep and endless hue. Her brow was furrowed in a mixture of hurt, confusion, and irritation. Her gaze softened when she registered his face. The girl didn’t look much older or younger than him, and judging by the backpack slung over her shoulders and the uniform, she was on her way to school as well.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked suspiciously when he didn’t say anything. She was clearly prompting an apology since he was just standing there rudely, so he quickly bowed his head.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I should’ve looked were I was going.”

“Hm… Sano, right?”

His surprise was apparently so apparent that the girl pointed to his breast. “SANO ELEMENTARY” was embroidered in dark thread on his shirt. Though he figured if she was wearing the girls’ uniform, she’d recognize the boys’ too.

“Yes. Actually, I think I’m lost. Do you mind pointing the way?”

“You’re… lost?” She was judgemental, and it stung. He might’ve resented her for her attitude, until she pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the school, just a couple metres away up on the hill. He’d been walking away from it the whole time.

“Uh… sorry,” he mumbled, his neck prickling. “I’m bad with directions.”

“I can tell.” It was lighthearted this time, and she rode the words on a gentle laugh.

“What grade are you in?” he blurted out, embarrassed and wanting to cover up his mistake. She shrugged, wrapping her small hands around her backpack straps and straightening her back.

“Sixth.”

“Oh,” he replied in surprise. “Me too… are you in 6-A?”

“6-B. Which is why we haven’t met before, I guess. I’m sure we’ve seen each other around.”

“I guess we’re walking the same way, then.”

“Unless you still want to go that way?” she gestured behind her in the direction he’d been plowing. Sousuke knew his face was red hot. The teasing was warranted, though, so he bore it with a slight grimace.

“What’s your name?” she asked as they began to trudge up the hill together.

“Yamazaki Sousuke. You?”

“[Surname] [Name].” It was pleasant and had an easy roll of the tongue. He remembered it instantly.

It wasn’t a very long walk and by the time he thought of anything else to say, they had made it to the back fence of school. Kids were streaming towards it like ants, and he already heard the cacophony of kids outside waiting for school to open so they could enter class.

“Hey, look! Bluebells are growing.”

He looked to [Name] to see her reach up, carefully caressing the bright violet petals. Some were so brightly pigmented that they hurt to look at, looking almost ethereal. Others were muted and periwinkle in tone. With surprise he realized [Name] was pulling the flowers down to smell.

“They kind of smell like peanut butter, don’t you think?”

The statement was so odd and innocent that it took him off guard. [Name]’s brow furrowed. Suddenly she let go of the flower bunch, allowing it to spring back up, where it bobbed wordlessly. A petal shook free, immediately carried away by gusting breezes.

“What’s so funny, Yamazaki-kun?”

“Nothing. I’ve just never heard anybody say anything like that.”

“Well, take a sniff and tell me I’m right!”

She was arrogant in the way arrogant children are and shy children are not. He wondered if he should do it and agree with her if she was right or lie and tell her she was wrong. He didn’t think flowers were supposed to smell like peanut butter. That was just some childish claim. But the way her cheeks flushed over and her eyes glowed made him feel compelled to agree with her. But before he could make up his mind, the loud bell buzzed and they both jumped.

“Ack—we’re going to be late! Bye, Yamazaki-kun. Try not to get lost again!”

“Sousuke,” he blurted out. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he was an overly friendly person, wanting to know everybody just for the sake of saying he knew everybody. But he felt that he wanted her, [Name], to call him by his name. She’d already begun backing up to get to class before pausing mid-stride.

“Hey, Sousuke?” she asked, the words somewhat tentative.

“Yeah?”

“I hope we meet again.” She grinned, broad and brash, and then turned around fully to break into a sprint. He watched until she was out of sight before turning to the fence.

She was right. They did smell of peanut butter on the warm, halcyon breeze. [Surname] [Name]. He wondered if the pollen on her cheek smelt of peanut butter, too.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/183849954471/bluebell-t-reader-x-sousuke-yamazaki-but


End file.
